warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Reedstar
Reedstar is a pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a long, striped tail. Personality He doesn't exactly fit the stereotype of a harsh, hotheaded, violent MarshClan cat; he tends to be levelheaded, and treats others with respect, listening and considering their words before he makes assumptions or leaps into action. He exhibits a deep empathy for other cats, capable of understanding their thoughts, actions, or motivations on an emotional level, and often seems just as saddened as those directly affected whenever he hears about a tragedy that befell another cat, even if they are not from his own Clan. However, though he is calm, respectful, and sympathetic, he is still a MarshClan cat through and through. Because of his penchant for sympathy, he understands all too well the difficult conditions under which his Clan lives, and how those conditions affect his Clan – so, while he may be sympathetic to other Clans and respects others deeply, he prioritizes MarshClan's needs over others', and leads with a policy of self-interest. He does not put pride above the wellbeing of his Clan, so he will sometimes accept alliances or treaties that rankle his Clanmates a bit, but he does everything with his Clan's best interest in mind; he will make and maintain peace if he can, but if his Clan is hungry, or getting too large for the relatively barren salt marshes, he will not hesitate to challenge another Clan for more territory. He will always do his best to be diplomatic and ask the other Clans politely for territory or extra prey if his Clan is facing tough times, but if WaveClan or MeadowClan won't yield quietly, he is not afraid to use force to get what his Clan needs. He is very observant, and while this usually fuels his compassionate nature more than anything, urging him to help however he can if he sees someone suffering, his powers of observation also make him an incredible strategist. His strategic thinking is paired with the ferocity of MarshClan's warriors makes the Clan a force to be reckoned with. While compassionate, he does not often form close bonds with other cats, not because he doesn't care, but because his sympathy tends to pull him in many different directions; he tries to extend kindness to all cats, which makes it difficult for him to focus his attentions on one cat. His constant worry for others can make him neglect himself sometimes, as he tends to bottle up his problems and not mention it if he's worried or upset because he's focused on soothing others. He's warm and comforting to cats within his own Clan, but adopts a slightly more serious persona around the other Clans. He dedicates so much time to his Clan that he rarely allows himself to relax or have fun, but he finds peace in solitary nights on the marshes. History He was born and raised in MarshClan, and experienced periodic hardships along with the rest of his Clan, including the frequent tidal floods, shortages of food, and fierce battles with other Clans. The Clan leader that ruled throughout his kithood and apprenticeship was the stereotypical MarshClan cat: proud, hotheaded, and violent. The Clan got into a lot of trouble with WaveClan and MeadowClan under this leader's rule. When this leader was eventually slain in battle and the deputy stepped up to be the new leader, Reedpelt was selected as the new deputy. Many cats were surprised at the new leader's choice, as Reedpelt was younger and less experienced than many of the Clan's other warriors. However, the new leader felt that Reedpelt was the best choice for deputy because of his levelheaded and compassionate attitude, which the new leader believed would help MarshClan be more peaceful and prosperous in the future. The new leader did not hold dominion over the Clan for very long, as the previous leader's many conflicts with WaveClan and MeadowClan were not totally resolved, and the new leader couldn't undo the damage that had been done immediately and fights continued to happen as a result. Reedstar became leader several moons ago now, but has not been leader for more than a generation, though he quickly earned the respect of both his Clan and other Clans. Theme Song